bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily
Emily is Todd's ex-girlfriend and best friend, and a minor character in BoJack Horseman. Design Emily is a human female in her twenties with above the shoulder red hair and bangs going across her forehead. She has freckles slightly above her cheekbones and nose. Emily is shown wearing a cow print sweater with a light purple background and dark grey spots and a pair of light denim blue jeans and one piercing in her left ear and sneakers. In 2007 she wore a cropped sports t-shirt with a blue neckline and blue trim on the sleeves, a yellow beanie which is currently owned by Todd, and a pair of navy cameo knee-length shorts, and a dark grey belt, and shoes. Background History Todd and Emily became friends in high school in the mid-'2000s', with Emily developing a crush on Todd. In 2007, the two have their first kiss with each other while playing seven minutes in heaven at a party, and they become a couple afterward despite Emily saying previously that her strict dad, whose job is related to The Sopranos, doesn’t what her to date Months later, while the two are in her parents' bedroom, they almost have sex, until Emily here’s her dad come home. Todd panics because he thinks that her dad is a mob boss because she said he’s like the guy on T''he Sopranos'', but Emily reveals she actually meant he’s an editor. Todd escapes by shimmying out the window with the film strip for The Sopranos finale, with a bit of it breaking off when he falls. Emily eventually dumps Todd after he became addicted to the Decapitho''n video games. '''Season 3' He reconnects with her in Season 3, and she once again tries to strike a romance with him. Todd, discovering that he may be asexual, rejects her advances, and Emily ends up sleeping with BoJack. Later, Emily and Todd start a ride share business, Cabracadabra, which is based out of BoJack's house. Upon discovering that Todd and BoJack live together, and feeling guilty and uncomfortable about having slept with BoJack, she leaves the company, although Todd invites her to keep her share of the business. When Todd finally sells Cabracadabra, Emily receives eight million dollars in royalties. By the end of Season 3''', Emily is shown to be accepting of Todd's sexuality and they continue to be good friends. '''Season 4 In Season 4, she is the first person to label Todd as asexual, which he initially felt uncomfortable with, before acknowledging it as a part of his identity. She also uses a portion of her eight million dollars to buy Todd a drone that he can ride in, which he calls a "drone throne." 'Season 5' Emily is dating firefighters because she created a dating app for firefighters to use to date her. She dumps Doug because there is no emotional connection. Todd built Emily a sex robot because she built him an asexual dating app. He also built Henry Fondle because if she had another way to satisfy her sexual needs then she could spend more time with Todd. Personality Emily is usually a very nice, friendly person overall. Being more driven and organized than Todd, she is able to build on Todd's ideas and help them come into fruition-which is a good example of how they are able to collaborate as friends. She is also a sexual deviant. When she was a child she used to rock back and forth with a teddy bear in between her legs. When Todd didn't want to have sex, she had sex with BoJack Horseman. Relationship Todd Chavez: Close Friend/Former Love Interest BoJack Horseman : One Night Stand Episode Appearances Season 1 *Zoës and Zeldas (cameo in flashback) Season 3 *The BoJack Horseman Show (first physical appearance) *Love And/Or Marriage *Stop the Presses *It's You (mentioned) *That Went Well Season 4 *See Mr. Peanutbutter Run *Hooray! Todd Episode! (mentioned) Season 5 *The Light Bulb Scene *Ancient History Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Stub Category:Minor characters